httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Viluf
Backstory Blade was born on an island called Willow Rain. Her mother, Violet, fled from her home island while pregnant with Blade as wars on her island had become unbearable for residents there. When Blade came into this world her mother immediately searched for a water source and supplies. She stumbled upon a new born Nadder struggling to get out of its shell. It was weak and had been rejected from its parents. Blade's mother rescued the Nadder and brought it back to their home which she had built herself. Blade named the dragon Spike and they grew up together and learnt about the wonders of the world with each other. When they were 10 Blade's mother disappeared, when they woke up that morning her mother was not in their house so she took Spike with her and they went searching. All Blade saw was a ship heading out from her island. From then on she vowed to find her mother but did not dare leave the island. Nuffink and the new riders eventually discovered this island as it had great medical resources and lots of supply for survival. They stumbled upon Blade and Spike who at first were hostile but once Nuffink caught them they managed to become good friends and headed to Berk to join their academy while still keeping the promise of finding her mother. Personality Blade is carefree and loves to joke around and pull pranks. With her short temper she can get angry very easily which can sometimes affect their group dynamic. She isn't the emotional type but when it comes to Spike that is when you can see Blade's vulnerable side. Appearance Blade typically has dark brown hair and fair skin. There was a point where Blade's hair was cut short as poison needed to be extracted from behind her ear but that didn't stop her from looking amazing and she eventually grew out her hair again. She has dark green eyes and cherry lips. Blade has a slim build but is a little shorter than the others being 155cm. Blade's outfit consists of a black top and leggings and a grey leather skirt. She has silver shoulder pads and black boots with white at the top. Skills Weapon Making: Blade is a very skilled weapon maker since she has always made her own weapons. She can work out how to use any weapon handed to her given a few minutes. Although having said that of course she wouldn't be an expert at using them. Blade uses Spike's spines to create new weapons as well as her fire to heat up metal. Combat: Blade is great in combat. She trained from a very young age and is always striving to improve her skills. Weaknesses Eye Sight: '''Blade's eyesight is weaker than others, she cannot see very far distances making her more vulnerable during battle. '''Temper: Blade's short temper make sit difficult for her to work cooperatively in groups as well as making her shoot first and ask questions later. Spike The bond between Blade and Spike is unbreakable. They both are very similar in personality and have been together since they were born. Spike is very protective of Blade and doesn't usually trust anyone until Blade shows that they are to be trusted. They work well together as one and are efficient but still enjoy having fun. Blade try to learn all there is about Spike and her species to improve their bond and their work ethic. They both love each other very dearly and vow to stay together forever. Category:Humans Category:Viking characters